


Saw It On TV

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dating, Developing Friendships, Dinner, Eleven (Stranger Things)'s Eggos, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Everyone Loves Eleven (Stranger Things), First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Billy Hargrove, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove tries to be a better person. And what that actually entails is him slowly getting wrapped up in a world of kids fighting monsters. When all it's said and done, Billy likes this turn of events. (Or: Eleven does something nice for a new friend and an old friend).Oneshot/drabble





	Saw It On TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByakuganQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByakuganQueen/gifts).



It was some time later. By some fucking freak accident or miracle, Billy Hargrove actually got roped into all of this weirdo 'upside down' shit. Part of it was him genuinely trying to be a better person. He was trying to get on with Max better, because like it or not he really did care about her, even if it was hard for him to show it most of the time. He was trying to get on better with the kids in general--and he and Lucas Sinclair still butted heads, but Billy was trying not to be racist. Really. (Once he talked to him for the first real time, he found out Lucas was actually a cool kid).

Out of all the kids though, Eleven was secretly his favorite. They could be quiet. And he took one look at her and he knew deep down that she'd been hit before. Billy would never say this, not even to a child, not even to family, but he could relate. Anyway. Similar to Max, he felt protective of her. 

He and Harrington were trying to be better too. For what it was worth--Billy had never apologized out loud for that night where he beat the shit out of him, but he still made sure he knew he was sorry in different ways. It was slow, and pretty awkward sometimes, but he liked to think of them as friends. And if not friends then at least on better terms than before. 

* * *

That day had been exhausting. Will Byers was still a little bit off--his ma was a good woman, Billy thought wryly, but she was a little off too. Mike Wheeler had gotten hurt earlier, and the kids were clustered around him inside of Hopper's cabin. Billy had done his best to patch him up. With a cigarette hangin' out of his mouth and his nose scrunched up in concentration, he'd stitched him up, ignoring his whines, but fondly though. 

They were good kids. They'd be all right. 

Now Billy was sitting out on the stoop, smokin' another cigarette, with Steve Harrington at his side. Steve said he was keeping guard outside, but they were also keeping each other company. Subtle, Billy thought. Steve had a cig too; the glows were the only lights out in the dark besides the ones behind them coming from the house. It was nice. 

A moment later though, their night was interrupted by the door opening. Billy looked up. 

Eleven stood there. Her face glowed in the harsh light, doe eyes wide. "Steve. Billy," she said gently. "Come inside?"

Steve spoke first. "Sure thing, El, is everything all right?" He was such a fuckin' mom. But she nodded, and his shoulders relaxed a bit. 

"...close your eyes."

Billy's eyebrows shot up and he exchanged a look with Steve. But after stubbing out his cigarette--he assumed Steve then did the same--he complied and closed them. A small cool hand slid in his own. He gave a little smile, but didn't open his eyes. He and Steve were lead inside the cabin. 

"Surprise," Eleven said softly. She sat them down at something. Then: "Open."

In front of them...was a table. In front of them they each had a plate of eggos with cut up strawberries and on the table was a small vase with a few wilted flowers in it. There was even a little candle.

"Romantic dinner," Eleven murmured behind them. Billy wasn't even embarrassed. "Saw it on TV." 

She left with a little smile. And Billy and Steve exchanged another look--this one not so much amused as at peace. They didn't need to say anything. Steve bumped his knee against Billy's slightly, and his eyes crinkle gently in return. 

They smiled, and then just like that, they began to eat their romantic dinner. 

 


End file.
